


the innocence of a movie night

by ElmyFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, fluffy stuff, may contain sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmyFics/pseuds/ElmyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the boys day of and there stuck on what to do for the day until, good old, Nialler comes up with the plan of "A harmless movie night" but it doesn't stay harmless for long</p><p>may contain screaming, crying and bitching.... so yeeaahhh<br/>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the innocence of a movie night

**Author's Note:**

> I cant write fanfics .#. #facepalm

"LOU, get back here with the popcorn!" Harry yelled, chasing his "not so public" boyfriend around there small makeshift flat. "Come on Lou the boys will be here soon." He sighed sitting on the sofa hoping Louis would just give in. See the boys rarely had days off and when they did they normally planned to, like, you know go do stuff. explore the sites and things like that. But today, today they had no idea what to do. Until Niall chirped up, and I quote "Guys, were normally always getting into trouble. So I suggest, well me and Liam suggest, we should just have a harmless movie night at Hazza and Lou's place. So me and Liam can relax without the cameras watching and so can Louis and Harry. Zayn, you could even bring Perrie along." All the boys had no reason to argue so they agreed, Zayn being more than happy he could bring his bae, and the others being happy they can snuggle without the fear of being 'outed'.

So it was settled, Movies at the Tommo and Styles resident. The problem was.. witch film? Harry liked Titanic, Louis liked The notebook, Zayn and Perrie, fight club, and Liam and Nialler Toy story. So that's four films to choose from, how the hell are they supposed to decide?! Lou sat on the couch beside Harry and snuggled closer, Harry loved this, when they could actually act like a couple. When they didn't have to hide and they could just.. what's the word.. be free. 

The doorbell rang and Louis jumped up, exited to see the boys. And ran to the front door to meet them. "VAS HAPPENIN'!!!" Zayn yelled, probably waking up several neighbours but it didn't look like he cared. Once everyone was inside and sat down, Harry pulled out the films. "TITANIC!" all the boys shouted in unison, leaving Harry to stand there mouth wide in shock. H..had they just agreed on a movie?! really? Seeing the look of confusion on his best friends face, Liam piped in, "Well, we haven't seen in for a while. And we all know its your favourite." "And I said I might kill them if they said no, cause you were really looking forward to this night" Louis interjected. So Harry popped in the disc still slightly confused and sat back in his place next to Louis.

About half way into the movie, everyone had there phones out, texting each other.

Hazza <3 to Lou bear

This is boring. :( xx

Lou bear to Hazza <3

I know babe, but its our only day off, in like the whole yr xx

Hazza <3 to Lou bear

Can we make it more interesting? ;) xx

Lou looked up from his phone in surprise to find emerald orbs looking straight back. Had Harry really just suggested that?! Like make it interesting, interesting. Louis nodded shyly, heat rising in his cheeks.

Hazza <3 to Lou bear

Okay then, follow me upstairs... <3 xxxxxxxx

Harry got up and walked towards the stairs, Louis following close behind. Before getting to the steps he whispered in Niall's ear, "There's a spare bedroom with all the essentials!". Niall turned bright red, Liam obviously heard cause he went red too, maybe even darker than Niall. Just as Louis and Harry had made it to the top, Niall whipped his head round to face Liam and said "I'll have what there having." and led Liam up the stairs, leaving Zayn and Perrie looking dazed and confused.

Whilst the rest of the boys where.. else where.. Zayn put in fight club and curled up to Perrie, singing the words to 'don't forget where you belong' softly in her ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall, Liam, Harry and Louis . slowly padded there way downstairs, Their hair a mess and clothes practically ripped at the seams. "How the hell did they sleep through that??!!" Niall exclaimed pointing towards the couple known as Zerrie, curled up at the end of the sofa. Everyone shrugged. Two seconds later there was rapid knocking on the door, and screams of "Louis you ass hole open this door!" And "Harry how could you?!" Niall opened the door to be shoved aside by three VERY pissed of women. Taylor. Eleanor and Danielle! There was air being pulled and faces scratched, an all out brawl had broken out. Tweets on twitter stating

@real.Eleanor  
I don't care about @Louis.Tomlinson!!!! @Harry.Styles is welcome to him!!

So it was out. No more hiding. The boys just sat there shocked, Zayn and Perrie having woke up due to the noise, "Well fuck." Liam whispered. This is bad. Liam never swears. Like ever! 

so it was out to the world.  
Just like that.  
4 boys lives changed.  
With just a few taps.


End file.
